


stress relief

by fruitbattery



Series: The Mighty Nein in College [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: God, Beau fucking HATES her PRICK of a professor.





	stress relief

Yasha and Jester hear Beau coming all the way down the hall. Listening carefully, Yasha pinpoints the moment when Beau attempts the corner and… fails. Yasha hears a smack, followed by Beau’s loud cursing getting even louder as the door swings open and hits the wall with a bang. 

The recognizable cloud of red hair flies through the doorway and hits the opposite wall. Yasha, having some experience with Beau when she’s like this, flings out an arm and catches her on the rebound. “Whoa, whoa. Here.” Yasha thrusts a plastic water bottle into Beau’s hand. Beau, as if on autopilot, unscrews the cap and chugs. It burns as it hits her throat. She recaps the bottle, wipes her mouth, and angrily sits on the bed, letting out a frustrated shriek. Jester takes one look at her and Yasha and exits the room, deciding that the two probably need a moment. Yahsa thinks she's headed for Molly and Fjord's.

“Cockerel again?” Yasha asks as the door closes once more. Beau nods and flings herself sideways into Yasha’s lap. “The fucking absolute MOTHERfucker himself.” “Do you want to talk about it?” Yasha tucks a strand of Beau’s hair behind her ear. Beau lets herself be soothed as she continues: “Fucking bastard told me I had the wrong idea, in front of the WHOLE class, and that I ‘probably should get control of my emotions if I wanted to be taken seriously.’ Then, fucking LORENZO stands up and fucking RESTATES MY IDEA and Cockmuncher was so FUCKING impressed! ANd then he had the audacity to KEEP ME AFTER CLASS just like fucking HIGH SCHOOL and tell me that my grade was in jeopardy if I kept getting angry! I can’t fucking AFFORD to get bad grades!” 

Beau’s anger has simmered to a low bubble by the time she’s done. Yasha doesn’t know quite what to say. she feels her own anger inside at what Beau has relayed about that God-awful professor, but Yasha has never been very good at words. So instead, she shifts Beau off her lap and fully onto the bed. Beau protests until Yasha turns back around and spoons her and oh, isn’t that nice. Yasha can tell that Beau is still angry, but her flame has died down.

Minutes later, Beau sits up again and reaches for the water bottle again. "Want to do something fun?"

In a disturbingly short amount of time, Yasha and Beau have acquired printed pictures of the faces of Lorenzo, Cockerel, and any other obnoxious boy they can think of. They take turns chucking Yasha's seemingly endless stash of small, brightly colored rubber balls at the pictures, which they've taped to the inside of Beau's door. As the light outside Jester and Beau's window grows darker, and Beau keeps taking swigs from the water bottle, her normally incredible dexterity starts to go down. Eventually, her foot catches a rebounded ball on the floor, and she goes down with a resounding thump. 

"OOF." She sees the frankly imposing figure of Yasha looking down at her in mock disapproval. "Hey."

"You fucking dolt."

"Mmm, yep. Come down here with me."

***

Next door, nobody else is faring much better. Jester, having taken a few too many swigs from Fjord's seashell-encrusted flask, is mid-giggle when they all hear a thump and a bit of muttering from next door, followed by another, louder thump and a "Hey!" Molly and Jester share a confused glance and keep listening, but nothing happens for a few seconds. Then, another thump-creak, sounding suspiciously like someone just got thrown onto a bed.

"Hey Fjord, you just got a new speaker, right?" Jester reaches for the AUX cord and hits shuffle. Marina and the Diamond's Bubblegum Bitch comes blasting out of the speakers. Jester shrugs and flops back down on the bed, her head in Molly's lap.

***

When Jester comes back to her room much, much, later, she nearly trips on a small, brightly colored ball. She doesn't stop finding more of them throughout the rest of the year, and she still has a few to remember the year by when she moves out at the end of the summer.


End file.
